hola soy humana! - ni tan humana si vives entre vampiros y magos
by leitodark
Summary: -¡Hey! Edward Cullen vampiro con brillantina espérame... -Lo siento me has confundido soy Cedric un gusto. * * * - Eres masa a la que moldean a su gusto. - si pues no lo hicieron tan mal jaja.


¿Qué harías si un día despiertas en un lugar desconocido?

Bueno eso me paso… ya ok el lugar me parecía familiar, demasiado familiar como si hubiera estado allí pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que nunca había estado en ¡La Push!...

"Ammy lo admito te amo cásate conmigo y viviremos juntos siempre…"-me ofreció el hermoso moreno alto con un muy buen cuerpo, más bien un cuerpazo.

"no lo sé Taylor tu eres famoso y no sé si quiero sacrificar mi vida privada"-le corte mirándolo directamente a los ojos tan oscuros y perfectos, al igual que su cabello, su sonrisa ¡oh Dios su sonrisa!

"no importa lo dejo…dejo todo por ti ¡te amooo!"-me respondió mientras en su rostro aparecía una encantadora sonrisa.

Se acercaba me iba a besar…. ¡Aaah que nervios! Empiezo a sentir algo en mi estomago, como cosquillas deben ser las famosas mariposas que sienten los enamorados… ¡hay! Duele enamorarse, eso ya lo sabía pero no taaan literalmente, y sabia que dolía emocionalmente y no tan físicamente y menos en el estomago.

Bueno creo que estaba soñando… no solamente porque Taylor Lautner vino hasta mi casa en Chile, montando un Pegaso blanco que se llamaba Tiro al blanco, ni que afuera había un arcoíris, y el sol tenia gafas y tocaba una guitarrita diminuta, ni que nadie se daba cuenta de que había un enorme Pegaso fuera de mi ventana, ni el hecho de que mi mama no preguntaba que hacia un tipo en mi pieza , si no solamente sonreía , ni el hecho de que estoy rechazándolo, bueno ustedes entienden…solamente por que el dolor de estomago era demasiado horrible.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y salte de mi cama corrí al baño "como alma que se la lleva el diablo" mientras gemía por el frio tacto del suelo contra mis piececitos descalzos.

Me cagoooo.-grite mientras abría la puerta del baño y bueno hasta acá les describo.

Luego de salir del baño y lavarme las manos obviamente me volví caminando feliz muy feliz a mi pieza.

Abro la puerta, camino hacia mi cama que me llamaba:

"Amy, Amy"- me llamaba mi mejor amiga mi camita.

Paso frente al espejo y espere ver lo mismo de siempre una persona delgada con figurita de bailarina, cara y cuerpo de color bronceado pero pálido raro lo sé, nariz larga y ojos almendrados color chocolate. Pero no, no fue eso lo que vio era una playa, con arena color ¿arena? Y aguas color azul oscuro, cielo gris y rodeada de un hermoso bosque, a lo lejos se podía ver acantilados, me acerque un poquitito al espejo y escuche un aullido que me puso los pelos de punta y me hizo retroceder, pero gracias a mi método de ordenar tirando todo al piso me pinche mi pie y salte sobándome mi pobre patita hasta perder el equilibrio y ver el espejo sobre nublándome la vista, espere sentir el impacto y rece a Diosito, Ala, Zeus, y todos los demás dioses para que mi cara no se deformara con el golpe y no me quedara cristal en el rostro , pero no sé quien de todos los dioses me escucho por qué no sentí el impacto del vidrio, solo el de la tierra. y un fuerte olor a sal y hojas de pino, me paro toda adolorida y busco con la mirada donde mierda estoy , a lo lejos veo un cartel me paro y camino hacia el toda incomoda porque se me metió arena en el pantalón de pijama y sentí un frio muy friolento en mis brazo y espalda ya que una polera de tiritas no es muy abrigada que digamos , al fin llego al cartel y casi me voy de espalda cuando leí lo que decía :

"playa la Push"…

Mi mente quedo en blanco hasta que un pensamiento salvaje apareció en mi mente "es solo un sueño, porque lo más probable es que el cartel este en ingles y yo no sé muy bien ingles" por primera vez me sentí bien con no saber algo pero luego esa ilusión desapareció al leer de nuevo el cartel "the quileute tribe welcome to you" de pronto pensamiento negativo apareció "como ibas a saber tu lo que decía el cartel verdadero de la Push" mierda estaba perdida en la Push me iba a poner a llorar cuando a lo lejos escuche un aullido y posteriormente tres chicos semi desnudos aparecieron del bosque riendo (baba :s).

Hasta luego jake me voy a ver a Rachel.- dijo un muchacho al que inconscientemente llame Paul.

Okey paúl pero no me hagan tío antes de tiempo. Respondió el otro con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, yo no les podía quitar la mirada eran unos mijitos ricos de los más hermosos y lo más probable en mi chalada cabeza es que fueran Jacob Black, Paul (no se su apellido ) y el otro aun no hablaba pero tenía el rostro solo un poquito más pálidos que los demás, Paul se fue corriendo en dirección… bueno en una dirección pasando cerca mío y casi me pisa.

Cuidado-dije en un susurro, la voz no me podía salir más fuerte por la emoción y preocupación por la"emocupacion "

Perdón no te vi.-me dijo y se fue.

Los otros dos me miraban probablemente por atreverme a hablarle a un tipo desconocido con toda la pinta de malo.

Eh, bueno Quil yo me voy a ver a nessie.-dijo Jacob. Entonces el otro era Quil Ateara y su imprimación era Claire, y jake ya se había imprimado y si estaba corriendo en la Push era porque había vuelto a la manada o se reconciliaron con Sam Jacob dio un paso , en dirección mía donde probablemente este su casa , al momento que pasa cerca de donde yo me encontraba sin disimular la mirada de "bicho raro" y con cuidado de pisar me , salió un fuerte y sonoro sollozo ya que estaba en un lugar solita y no conocía a nadie Jacob que pasaba cerca de mi me miro se agacho a mi lado para que dar a mi altura ya que estaba sentada en el piso me pregunto.

-¿estás bien?

-no, este bueno me perdí-le respondí mientras en mi cara se formaba una mueca.

-si ¿bueno quiénes son tus padre? –Me volvió a preguntar – forks es un pueblo pequeño ¿sabes?-me trato de calmar.

-Bueno mi madre es Silvana Rojas y mi padre desaparecido es Andrés Everdeen- le respondí mientras me encogía de hombros.-aunque no los conoces ellos están y viven en Chile.

-¿Algún familiar? ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido?-insistió.

-Nop nada-le respondí simplemente.

-¿Bueno y como llegaste aquí?-me pregunto bastante confundido.

Lo pensé bien antes de responder lo más probable es me trate como loca, y si no lo hacía bien iba a perder la única ayuda probable que podría obtener. No sabía qué hacer o decir así que para tener más tiempo fingí estremecerme de frio.

Ah tienes frio, ven vengamos a mi casa te doy un poco de ropa y me dices como llegaste.- Me sugirió

-Bu…bueno-le sonreí con timidez, caminamos un rato cortito, bueno el camino yo tuve que correr por los grandes pasos que el daba.

Bueno esta es mi casa-me señalando en dirección de una pequeña casita exactamente igual a como la describió Bella en luna nueva.

Pasamos en silencio yo tratando de pensar en cómo explicarle que viaje a través de un espejo a un mundo que yo creía falso.

De pronto Jacob desapareció hacia una habitación y posteriormente volvió con una sudadera que seguramente es de el por lo gigante.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-le pregunte antes que me volviera a preguntar algo que no sé cómo responder.

- Este es como mi deber.- me respondió inseguro, que tierno no sabía mentir.

-´ ¿Eres policía? – Le pregunte distrayéndolo.

-emm… no soy policía pero soy de la gente que debe ayudar.-dijo todo enredado.

-y ¿entonces salvas a todas las personas que ves tiradas? ¿Las traes a tu casa y listo?-le cuestione.

-no nunca antes lo había hecho –me respondió.

-¿Por qué conmigo si?-le volví a preguntar.

- tus ojos me recuerdan a los de una amiga. Respondió. ¿Mis ojos? Pero si son de lo más normales son cafés chocolate simplemente…ah! Recién se me prendió la bombilla e idea macabramente salvaje aparece.

- bueno ¿quieres saber cómo llegue aquí?-le pregunte antes que se me fuera la idea.

-si-simplemente me dijo.

-Este me levante de mi cama fui al… bueno a un lugar con tal que Salí de mi pieza, cuando volví y me mire al espejo vi algo raro, este era la playa y al tocar el espejo aparecí acá… ñeh.-le dije rápidamente.

-Bueno eso es algo raro ¿tienes una enfermedad mental o algo?-me pregunto mirando me como bicho raro.

-Nop esa amiga que dijiste que se parecían mis ojos, no murió aunque su corazón no late y sus ojos de cafés pasaron a rojos y de rojos a dorados ¿no?-le pregunte "inocentemente".

-Ah!-logro balbucear.

-Y dices que mi historia es rara pero es irónico para alguien que se transforma en un lobo gigante, y que esta imprimado de una hibrida o sea mitad vampira mitad humana.-le volví a decir sin más.

-Ookey. Dijo con una cara de confundido.-ya entendí te mando emmett.-dijo mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su rostro.

-No ¿me ayudaras a volver a mi casita porfiss?-le pregunte

-no puedo pero los Cullen tal vez sepan algo –añadió.

Y hay llegamos a la casa de los famosos cullen mi corazón latía a mil por hora eran los Cullen's AAAH! Podría gritar y hacer el baile de la victoria .


End file.
